Good Little Girl
by cherry2711
Summary: AU! Hunter didn't want to take the Nationals trophy, he wanted to take Tina but not just to lure Blaine back to the Warblers, that was just his excuse... Huntina (Hunter X Tina)
1. Chapter 1

**Title inspired by Adventure Time ^.^ (Don't worry about it if you don't know what it is ;) ) This fanfiction was built from my pure love and dedication to Huntina! They are ENDGAME! So yeah enjoy, I'll talk to you at the again okay? But for now enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"I'll meet you in minute, I just need to go freshen up" I say to my best friend Blaine as I stumble my way towards the girl's bathroom in the Lima Bean café. I burst through the door to notice a completely empty bathroom so I head towards the first bathroom and do my business. I open up the door; wash my, hands turn to the dryer. I stop. I look into the mirror to see three Warblers standing behind me. I open my mouth to question but they already have me gripped by my arms.

"HELP!" I scream frantically flailing my arms and legs "BLAINE, SOMEONE HELP!" The other one just smiled devilishly while grabbing something from him satchel.

"There, there. Just swallow this" he walks around me with a small vase of clear liquid and forces it into my mouth and tilts my head backwards until I swallow it "It will all be better now, Tina" 'How does he know my name?' I think to myself. It doesn't matter anyway because I feel myself slowly slipping away into unconsciousness…

I am in a car or van or some; I know that much to be true. The last thing I remember I was in the bathroom of the Lima Bean but after the Warblers came in everything else is a faded blur. My surroundings are so much clearer once I am properly awake. I am in the back of a van, my hands are tied. The voices of the Warblers echo as they discuss something, my head is too busy spinning aimlessly to process anything properly. They aren't in the back with me though; the only thing here is a large box. Without even thinking I try to shake my hand and feet free of the rope but that only causes noise which will probably alarm them of my awakening.

I can hear one of them climbing over the seats.

"So the princess finally awakens?" he snarls looking down on me

"What is your angle here you crazy person!? My parents could have the police on you, do you want to get arrested?!" I shout still trying to free my hands frantically.

"Relax, we hacked your phone and told your parents you might not be coming home for the next few days and if everything goes to plan you will be home by tomorrow"

"Why am I even here? What is it that you want from me?"

He smirks as he bends down in front of me so our eyes meet "It's not you we want, you're just bait"

"Oh" I say a little disappointed. 'Why would anyone want to kidnap me anyway?' I think to myself as I drop my head a little deeper into my knees 'Since when was I special?' "Why do you need me as bait anyway?"

"Don't ask too many questions, Tina. They told me you were the shy one" he sighs to himself but immediately looks back up at me with the same over confident grin he was wearing before "No matter, you're here now"

I stare away from him trying not to look too deep into those devilishly beautiful green eyes. A small tear forms in my eye that causes my eye to sting as more water falls from my eyes. My instinct is to wipe it away but my hands are disabled so I'm left with a tear stricken face. The water stops stinging my eyes but it still hurts.

His facial expression changes as soon as he sees the tears down my face. He pulls his sleeve over his hand and wipes down my eyes. I look up at him slightly smiling, slightly frowning. 'What's his angle here?' I ask myself trying to think. His hands slip away from my face and starts playing with my hair. My body freezes as I panic unsure of what to do.

"You are very beautiful Tina" he says as he leans in and kisses my cheek. He quickly gets up and walks back to the front. He didn't look shamed or guilty he just left. Maybe he was afraid of how I would react. But he didn't look guilty; the giddy smile he wore didn't give me that impression.

He suddenly jumps back over while the person driving starts to slow as he stops and parks. The van shake causing him to fall next to me; he laughs a little. That laugh was the most humane noise I've heard him make. I let out a small giggle as well while he tries to get himself up; which he does with great ease. His humane smile is soon replaced with the smirk he wears most of time.

"Now Tina, you are about a block away from your house" he pauses while he bends down and unties my hands and swiftly pulls me up "I want you to go into the doorway of your house and grab the bag your mother had left for you. Don't try and pull anything smart otherwise we will destroy your clubs nationals trophy" he lets out a slightly menacing laugh while he opens the tall box where the top of the trophy can just be seen poking out. I nod quickly as he opens the van doors.

My eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the bright light of outside but as soon as they do I recognise it. He was right, exactly a block away like he said. I walk fast and make it in no time at all. The bag was in the passage of the open door; I grab it and walk immediately back. He was leaning on the door smirking at me.

"Good little girl" He says as I wait for the van doors to open. He opens them and I jump in; him right after me. I throw the bag on the floor causing a small thud but nothing to drastic. "Can I trust you to be a good girl for the rest of the journey?" he lets out an evil cackle while he strokes my arm "Because if you're not" he leans is closer. So close that I could feel him breathing "I'm going to have to punish you" he whispers into my ear as he kisses it, working his way down to my neck, working his way to my mouth. I kiss him back, craving the sweet taste of his lips. He pulls me to the group, his hands making their way up and down my body. His touch was like electricity. 'I don't know your name' I think to myself but that thought is suddenly pushed to the back of my brain and is replaced with thoughts of how good his touch feels. "Good little girl" he breaths out as he lets go quickly and quickly grabs back for me. I was too entranced by his kisses to be worried about what he just said.

* * *

**I'm back! I know you don't care but anyways did you enjoy? It was fun to write and think up and stuff! I'm not sure if I should continue or not? It depends, I myself would love to see how this sexy relationship plays out but I also like the ending I gave it but I think it's a bit short as well. I would love to hear your feedback and if you want this story to continue! So yeah thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooh new chapter! Yeah it got kinda fluffy at the end and I think I could of chosen a better song but Paramore is amazing so yeahhh enjoy!**

* * *

"Hunter, we're at your house" a Warbler from the front of the van shouts back at us signalling for us to get out.

"I don't care! Just give us 5 more minutes" He snaps and immediately brought his back to mine. Hunter kissed with a passion I don't recognise from any other kisses before this.

"You can do it inside your fucking house" he snaps back getting out of the front and opening the back door. Hunter had gotten up and walked out leaving me dumb stuck lying on the floor of the van. It's like I could only move in slow motion because I found it hard to find the will to stand up let alone walk outside.

"Hurry the fuck up!" he shouts noticing me not by his side. I manage to get up out of the van. He hauls my stuff out of the van and takes it inside his large house; well it was more like a mansion. The interior was beautiful. Every item seemed to shine and nothing was out of place.

"Look I just want to know your angle here, you kidnap me, you kiss me, you take me home, and you say I'm just bait! Bait for what? Can you please just…" I am cut off by Hunter shoving his tongue down my throat not half as passionate as before. It was more like he was trying to shut me up.

"Look Tina, I kiss you because you're hot and I'm hot and it's natural for us to kiss and all the other things about the kidnapping I would ruin the fun if I told you" he pauses waiting for me to react but I don't I just stand there thinking over what he just called me. He thinks I'm hot. He needs his eyes checked. I'm not as hot as some of the other girls in glee, Marley, Brittany and Kitty are all allot prettier than me. "While we're at it why don't I lay down the rules huh?" I nod bashfully still quite unable to speak "Number one, if you ask a stupid question such as asking why you are here ect. You will be punished

Number 2, you will do what I say when I say it

Number 3; don't even dare trying to escape because I will personally fuck up your nationals' trophy right in front of your beautiful eyes

Number 4, when I'm at school you will stay home alone you can watch TV or whatever just don't try escaping this place is wired with alarms"

I nod "Is that it?" I ask regretting it instantly

"Yes it is, now I want you to kiss me again" he says. I grab his lips with mine instantly making sure he can feel it. "More" he whispers in my ear and starts to nibble it gently. I push my hands down so they reach his tie. I slowly undo it while he continues to kiss me. Once it's pulled off I shove it to the side and slip off his blazer. And then I stop

"I'm sorry" I say as I pull away, I know what he wanted but I didn't want to give it to him because this was meant to be special and it just doesn't feel very special "I can't"

"It's okay" he says giving me a light kiss on the cheek while grazing up my arm "Do you want anything to drink? Do you want to watch TV? Do you want to kiss again? And nothing else I promise" he sounded so guilty and sweet it's truly adorable.

"Um a glass of water would be nice please" I say delicately "And would it be okay if I was left down here for a while, I think I just need to settle down a bit."

"Sure" he smiles while walking towards what I think is the kitchen. He strolls back in carrying a glass of water in a tall fancy looking glass. He passes it to me gently "I'll be in my room if you want me, first door on the right"

"Thanks" I say smiling slightly. He politely leaves to his room. I ponder about for a while; I take in the atmosphere of the room while I take another sip of water. I finally settle down on the perfectly white leather sofa. I grab the TV remote from the glass coffee table and click the power button. By the looks of it the TV was plasma so I flicked through the perfectly displayed channels until I settle on an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S that I've probably seen 100 times before. I can already tell which one it is because Monica, Joey and Ross are throwing a ball between themselves so it'sobviously 'The one with the ball'. I smile aimlessly at the scenes I've seen before but I'm soon incredibly bored and have strange desire to see what Hunter's doing.

I tip toe up the spiral staircase and try to remember what he said. I press my knuckles against the first door on the right.

"Come in" he says as I open the door.

"S…sorry for bothering you" I stutter out as I walk deeper into his room. It was moderately large but I wasn't expecting it to be small. His double bed lies in the middle against the wall with some fancy looking art hanging above it. All around his room were various guitars. He's changed from his blazer and tie into a simple black shirt and grey jogging bottoms. He was holding one of his guitars; he was probably playing it before I interrupted. "I was just wondering where I would be sleeping?"

"Oh you can sleep in here with me unless that's not fine with you then you can sleep in a guest room" he says rambling on. I ponder on the thought. Would I really want be alone in a strange house or would I rather be sleeping in the same bed as my kidnapper?

"Um I'll sleep in here I guess" I say "Should I get my stuff?"

"Yeah" he says bluntly. I scuttle off downstairs and grab my bag and run back up. "That was quick" he smiles.

"I'm just going to check through" I say opening my bag checking to see if everything's there. Two spare dresses, wash bag, underwear, pyjama bottoms and there's nothing else. "Oh shit"

"What is it?" he says almost urgently

"My mom didn't pack a pyjama top"

"Oh here take mine" he says as his rips off his shirt very sexily revealing an amazing muscular body. I don't know why but all I want to do with it is rub it with something. "Uh oh dear"

"What?"

"The skin on your chest is really dry, do you have any lotion?" he stares at his chest with suspicious eyes

"Okay I'll get it quickly" he says getting up and going into what looks like an on suite bathroom and comes back holding an expensive looking bottle of lotion. "Here" he says passing it to me. He sits up in his bed. I climb over him and get into a comfy position. I squeeze a small amount of the white liquid into my hand. I rub it into my hands a little and then start on his body. I can feel every part of his perfect body in my hands. Every part of him was perfect. His head slowly started to twist round and I started to feel his sweet neck kisses. The green eyed boy's lips moved his hands so they were slowly grazing my back. He started to move his lips up, the way he did in the van, so his lips once again touched mine. I slide my hands round to his back; it was perfect like his front. The way he kissed was just enchanting, it felt like I've been kissed by an angel. But his motives were nowhere near as angelic as his motives. I guess I can't really judge him, we've only just met. I literally know nothing about him.

I gently pull my lips away from his. "I want to get to know you" I stumble out instantly regretting it.

"What do you wanna know?" he say still holding me

"Just general stuff"

"Well, my name is Hunter James Clarington. I was born in Denver, Colorado on 19th May and I'm seventeen years old. I have a little sister called Leiya who is 12 years old. Leiya, my mom and dad are currently on a cruise but said I have to stay for my studies. I play guitar sometimes and I'm the new captain of the Warblers" he smiles as he finishes

"Do you want to sing together?" I ask

He grabs his guitar and starts to strum the first few chords of _'Misery Business' _by Paramore

'_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.' _I sing.

He seemed to be note perfect on his guitar, not missing a single beat. The song was slower than the original but still had that slight rocky edge. It still sounded acoustic even though he was using an unplugged electric guitar.

'_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.' _He sings contrasting with my voice. His voice was cute and manish at the same time. I almost recognised it from somewhere but it was clouded around with the voices of millions of others.

'_Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.'_ We sing in harmony his sweet voice mixing with mine. He strums the song off to an end and we both smiled and laugh.

"That was so perfect" he says smiling. He pulled me close and kissed me.

_It just feels so good._


End file.
